Rainy Day
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: Di dunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk sang Golden Maknae BTS, Jeon Jungkook. VKook/TaeKook.


**Disclaimer : Taehyung dan Jungkook (bukan) punyaku**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, romance**

 **Pairing : TaeKook/VKook. Taehyung/Jungkook**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo, isi dengan summary dan judul nggak nyambung, BL/shonen ai/slash, kependekan, nggak jelas, dll. DLDR.**

 **.**

 **Rainy Day**

 **.**

 **Di dunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk sang Golden Maknae BTS, Jeon Jungkook.**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Golden Maknae BTS? Maknae yang multitalenta, tampan, manis, dan dipuja banyak orang. Bahkan, Park Jimin yang notabenenya adalah sesama Maknae juga memuja sang Golden Maknae.

Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Akulah sang Golden Maknae yang sering dielu-elukan. Mendapat pujian, juga cinta dari berbagai kalangan. Memangnya, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan keindahan sepertiku? Ditambah, aku memiliki suara merdu dan tubuh lentur.

Aku berwajah rupawan, bersuara bak malaikat, bertubuh indah. Tapi sebagai manusia, aku juga tidaklah sempurna.

Jatuh hati pada Kim Taehyung adalah ketidaksempurnaan yang kumiliki, yang aku tutup rapat dari semua orang.

Mencintai sesama jenis itu kesalahan. Kelainan. Tapi itulah yang membuat pernyataan bahwa tiada manusia yang sempurna menjadi benar. Itu ketidaksempurnaanku yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Tae Hyung sendiri.

Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung, hanya dia. Bukan Kim Seokjin yang sangat menyayangiku, ataupun Park Jimin yang memujaku.

Dan ini adalah salah satu dari sekian hari yang telah kulalui bersama Tae Hyung.

* * *

Langit gelap telah berubah menjadi hitam. Aku melangkahkan kaki di atas jembatan Sungai Han. Derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuh tidak kuhiraukan. Aku berdiri di sisi jembatan, menatap air hujan yang jatuh tenggelam di Sungai Han. Melihat air hujan yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendarat lebih dulu dan arus sungai yang deras, kadang memunculkan suatu pikiran di otakku,

Bagaimana jika aku melompat dan tenggelam di sana?

Segera aku membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Daripada memikirkan air hujan ini, lebih baik aku memandangi Tae Hyung.

Aku menoleh ke arah Tae Hyung di sebelahku. Ia pemuda yang tampan. Tak heran jika banyak sekali orang yang tergila-gila padanya, termasuk diriku sendiri. Tae Hyung bertubuh tinggi, kurus namun tegap. Surai cokelatnya yang biasa tak teratur melawan gravitasi kini jatuh. Matanya hitam, kelam. Saat aku memandang sepasang netra itu, ibarat sebuah sumur, aku akan tenggelam di dalamnya dan tidak bisa—sangat sulit, untuk kembali lagi.

Tae Hyung basah kuyup, sama sepertiku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi kami. Karena hanya saat hujan turun deras, aku bisa bersama dengan Tae Hyung. Saat orang-orang memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah, kami justru meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan. Hanya saat sepi seperti ini, aku tidak merasa bahwa cintaku padanya adalah kesalahan. Hanya saat seperti ini, dunia seolah tercipta hanya untuk dihuni kami berdua. Takkan ada pihak lain yang mengganggu.

Dan hubungan terlarang kami tak akan terendus siapapun.

Hanya rinai hujan yang mengisi kesunyian. Langit benar-benar gelap dan badai mengamuk. Suasana ini sangat mendukung benakku yang kosong dan kelam, juga gelisah. Begitu besar keinginanku untuk menyentuhnya sekarang, memeluknya. Menunjukkan padanya seberapa jauh aku mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba Tae Hyung menoleh. Aku berjengit, malu tertangkap basah mengamatinya diam-diam.

"Jungkook,"

Ada geletar di hatiku saat suara berat Tae Hyung melantunkan namaku dengan berperasaan. Betapa aku merasa dicintainya hanya dengan mendengar ia menyebut namaku.

"Ya?"

Cepat, wajahku ditarik, dan disambut satu ciuman. Lembut, layaknya angin di pantai. Perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru, tidak seperti gelombang laut yang menghempas bibir pantai.

Bibirku disesap habis oleh Tae Hyung. Tak ingin kalah, lidah merahnya menyusup ke dalam goa mulutku.

"Hhh,"

Wajahku mendongak, dengan wajah Tae Hyung di atasnya, bagai memayungiku dari rintik air hujan.

Seolah ingin kembali mendengar desahanku, tangan Tae Hyung bergerak; membelai tubuhku.

"Hmm, Tae Hyung... ,"

Menyenangkan layaknya merasakan pasir pantai yang terbawa oleh ombak laut yang mendekat menerjang kakiku. Namun, aku seakan ditenggelamkan di lautan, begitu sulit untuk menarik nafas.

"Ah!"

Aku menjerit cukup keras, namun siapa peduli. Suaraku akan tenggelam di tengah nyaringnya suara kecipak arus sungai dan suara jatuhnya air.

Bagaikan seekor mangsa yang dikejar pemburu, aku berlari dengan nafas tersendat, putus asa akan letih yang dirasa. Kala sang pemburu mendekat, aku tak dapat lagi melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah. Walau otakku memerintahkan untuk kabur, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas yang tak beraturan sembari menunggu sang pemburu. Meski telah diperingatkan, aku tetap tak bergeming, hingga akhirnya masuk dalam perangkap nya.

Tae Hyung menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk memandangku. Dibiarkannya aku mengatur respirasi, sedangkan ia memandangi kagum. Seperti jatuh cinta padaku, lagi dan lagi. Sama halnya dengan yang kurasakan. Aku telah terjebak dalam perangkap sang pemburu, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu pemburu itu datang dan membawaku.

Kembali, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merahku. Lidah basah tidak bertulangnya bergerak, menjilat bibir merah sensual milikku seperti balita yang menikmati es krim kesukaannya. Tae Hyung menghisap habis lidahku sebelum mengakhiri ciumannya.

Pandangan matanya jatuh padaku, dahinya ditempelkan di atas milikku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."

Pandangannya sarat akan cinta yang dalam. Seperti hujan, ia datang saat waktunya telah tiba. Dan ia tidak akan pergi dengan mudah.

Senyumanku mengembang. Tanganku mengalung pada lehernya. Kubiarkan Tae Hyung membungkuk; menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, yang saat ini berdebar-debar. Merekamnya dalam ingatan, karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu, apakah akhir dari hari hujan ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kami, ujung dari percintaan kami. Atau tetap berlanjut dalam ketidakpastian.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

Kami mendongak, menyadari bahwa tangisan langit telah berhenti. Titik-titik kecil bintang mulai menampakkan diri bersama sang dewi malam.

Jika orang lain berbahagia atas usainya hujan, berbeda denganku. Karena tatkala hujan berhenti, kami akan kembali pada kehidupan yang semu. Di mana kami hidup bukan sebagai Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, namun sebagai Jungkook dan V BTS. Bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, melainkan teman satu grup. Tae Hyung akan kembali kepada pribadi konyolnya, dan aku kembali pada hidup yang penuh kesempurnaan.

Meskipun hidupku penuh dengan kepalsuan untuk tetap menyandang status Golden Maknae, rasa cintaku pada Tae Hyung bukanlah salah satu dari sekian banyak tindakanku yang palsu.

Dan setelah kami kembali pada kejamnya roda kehidupan, kami akan tetap bersama, dalam bunga tidur yang mengiringi istirahat malam kami.

* * *

Tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna, begitupun aku. Dan itu adalah satu dari sekian hari manakala aku bisa bersama Tae Hyung berdua, tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya. Hari saat kami bisa lari dari kenyataan.

Begitu kejam takdir mempermainkanku dan Tae Hyung. Andaikan aku tidak terlahir sebagai pria. Jika saja aku terlahir sebagai seorang gadis. Pasti, kami tahu bahwa cinta ini akan berada dalam kepastian. Kami tidak butuh menunggu hujan datang hanya untuk bisa menyiratkan cinta.

Namun, apakah rasa cinta itu masih sama jikalau aku terlahir berbeda dari yang sekarang?

Dan hingga detik ini, saat nafasku masih menunjang kehidupanku, saat jantungku masih berdegup, aku masih belum tahu; bagaimana kisah cinta ini akan berujung?

 **FINISH**

 **Hira's Note :**

Nggak tahu deh, ini ngetik apaan. Karena ini dari sudut pandangnya Jungkook, kayaknya pendeskripsiannya bukan tipikal Jungkook banget.

Bodo amat deh.

Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca.

P.S : Review berisi saran, kritik, atau komentar diterima


End file.
